The Games We Play
by Isabel0329
Summary: When Bella plays games with Edward, he takes action to punish her. Rated M for domination, sex and language! AH, All-Human. Extremely OOC. Example for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest.


* * *

**So what do I do late at night when I should be working on classwork? I sit around and chat on the Twilighted boards. Among some of my like-minded smut lovers, we came up with an idea to have a Dirty Talking Edward Contest, similar to Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. So we set everything up and details can be found in my profile. This is not an entry but rather an example for the contest. **

Also I want to apologize for any typos in this. It's super late and I'm beyond exhausted. So I'm not going to reread it tonight. I'll fix any I find tomorrow.

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**Title: The Games We Play**

**Username: Isabel0329**

**Category: Dominant Edward  
**

**POV: Bella**

**EXAMPLE STORY ONLY!**

**If you would like to participate, please look at my profile for category details and how to submit a story. **

"So, um, Bella. I was wondering if, um, you would, um, maybe like to, um, go out for a drink maybe sometime?" the stammering man in front of me said.

I felt _his_ eyes on me as I talked to one of the other junior partners in our law firm. He always did this when I talked to other men, even if it was completely innocent.

A part of me was annoyed whenever he did this. After all, we worked in an office with almost seventy five percent men. There was no way to avoid them. Moreover, almost one hundred percent of the other lawyers were men. It was just the legal secretaries that were women.

So therefore, I was stuck with his eyes on me.

Not that I minded much actually.

The thought that he watched me continuously, carefully documenting my movements and comings and goings was so incredibly erotic. To know that at all times his thoughts were trained on me was something I could never get over.

And I liked to play with him.

I swiveled my head a bit and caught his eyes with my own. His green eyes were boring into mine, both beseeching me to answer and carefully taking note of my body language as I did so.

Time to play, I thought.

I grinned at him so he knew something was coming.

Turning back to the half sweaty boy-man in front of me, I leaned forward and placed my palm on his chest. I felt it contract under my touch and I could only imagine that his mind was firing on all cylinders.

"Oh, Mike. You wear such amazing cologne," I said, my voice deep and sultry while still speaking loudly enough so that he would hear.

I cringed at my own words. His cologne was not amazing. It was far from amazing. Matter of fact, it made my stomach churn every time I was anywhere within a ten foot radius of him. And after being this close to him for an extended period of time and even touching him, I would probably have to burn incense in my apartment for a week just to get it out of my nostrils.

"Th-thanks," he stammered again and I felt his heartbeat throb uncontrollably under my fingertips. I willed myself not to recoil in disgust.

"I'm going to get back to you on the drink offer though. Is that okay? I'm very busy with my new case and my schedule is very tight," I purred and tightened my grip on his shirt on the last word.

His eyes went wide and he nodded mutely.

"Bella, there's something I'd like to discuss with you about the Brown case. Can I see you in my office?" an unmistakable velvety voice said from behind me.

Oh yes, he noticed. The dance begins, I thought.

I smiled at Mike and let go of his shirt, turning around to face him.

Edward stood there, mouth set in a hard line and his eyes alight with jealousy. I'd seen this look before and it was a look that always brought about everything I ever fantasized about.

Possession. Obsession. Jealousy. Ownership.

Edward walked down the hall and this was my silent order to follow him.

The game we always played.

The steps we always took.

I wondered who would crack first. Who would give into the need, the desire.

I liked to think it would always be me to hold out the longest, but the reality was that this was rarely the case. I was never strong enough to resist him, to turn away.

Not that I was complaining, mind you.

I watched his ass through the fabric of his trousers. My thoughts went to the last time I'd seen that part of him.

Too long. It's been too long.

He walked inside the door of his office and held it open for me, beckoning me inside. I stepped in the medium sized office and stopped.

I heard the door swing shut behind me and the low click of the door's lock.

Alone.

We were completely alone.

"So, Bella. Is there anything you'd like to say for yourself?" Edward asked calmly, his deep voice echoing off the walls.

I turned back to face him and saw him standing there, a few feet away from me. His mouth was still in that hardest line and I barely made out a little vein pulsing at his temple.

I knew that vein.

That was his jealous vein.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," I responded lightly. A game this was. And I wanted to play my part perfectly.

"That little show of yours back there," he said and took two steps towards me.

I felt the wetness begin to gather between my legs.

His delicious scent swirled around in the air around us. If Mike smelled something akin to bad Chinese food, Edward's smell was like a perfectly cooked steak au poivre and a side of sour cream mashed potatoes. The food of mortals versus the food of the gods.

No comparison.

His smell alone was enough to induce mass hysteria in my brain.

To have him this close to me was simply maddening.

It was then I knew I'd give in first to our game. But I couldn't find the strength to care either.

"Show?" I squeaked out, my voice cracked and broken.

Edward took another few steps closer to me and my eyes slid shut. I heard soft footsteps around me, making me think he was moving behind me.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me, you dirty girl," he suddenly whispered into my ear.

My head fell back and my legs began to grow weak.

So close. He was so close.

Edward's hands suddenly gripped my hips from behind, digging into the waist of my skirt. He pulled me back into his body and I felt his growing hardness against my ass.

I moaned low in my throat from the exquisite feeling.

There was simply nothing in the world like feeling his body, even through several layers of clothing. Heaven had nothing on this feeling.

"I don't like when you talk to other men," he growled and tightened his hands.

"Why is that?" I mumbled.

"Because you fucking belong to me." His breath was hot on my skin and I felt his tongue snake out and lick my neck from my shoulders to the bottom of my ear.

I bit back a loud, rumbling moan that shot through me.

Edward lapped at my neck, and my knees became even weaker if possible.

"Please," I whimpered.

"Please what? I can't read your mind. You need to tell me what you want," he returned.

His hands traveled up from my waist and over the silk of my blouse. He stopped just below my breasts and his fingers traced along the underside, still on top of the material.

"I don't like the idea of other men putting their hands on you. Touching you," Edward's voice rumbled deep in his chest.

I shook my head to agree with him.

"I don't want someone else touching what they have no right to. I've claimed you. I've made you mine. I've fucked you. I own you," he growled.

"Guuuuuuuh," I groaned and ground my ass into his hips.

My name rolled of his lips, deep and husky. The wetness surged, flowing freely now. I wouldn't last long.

"Fucking hell, baby," he groaned. "I can smell you from here."

"Do you like it?" I said, out of breath and slightly panting.

"God, you smell fucking delicious," Edward groaned again.

His hands, no longer content just to toy, palmed my breasts hard through my blouse and began to massage. My head fell back onto his shoulder and our bodies began to sway together in sync.

"Mine," he moaned and squeezed. My nipples were hard and even through the fabric I felt the pressure he applied. The electricity. The power.

"I'm going to have to punish you, you know. For talking to that pathetic excuse of a boy," Edward said.

"Punish me," I gasped.

Edward removed his hands from my breasts and I whimpered from the loss of his touch.

"Patience, my pet. Just because I'm leaving your glorious tits alone right now doesn't mean they'll be alone forever," he replied.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me over to behind his desk. My eyes widened in anticipation of what was to come.

The games.

The toying.

Edward smiled at me, that same sexy smirk I knew meant he had something planned.

"Take off your shirt," he commanded suddenly.

"What?"

"Do it now."

The wetness, already there before his words, surged again.

I loved it when he was commanding. I loved it when he took charge.

Fuck. I couldn't get enough of it.

My hands tore at the buttons on my shirt, not caring if I ripped the expensive material or buttons came flying off. I wanted the damn thing off so we could move this game along.

This was merely the preshow. I wanted full contact, all out game play.

When the long row of buttons were undone, Edward threw the shirt off of me, discarding it in a heap on the floor. The green silk sat there, mocking me with its position.

I expected him to touch me again; I wanted him to touch me again.

What I didn't expect was him to turn me around.

I stood there, facing his desk with Edward behind me. Pressed into me.

I felt his fingers go for the clasp of my bra and soon that was discarded as well. Edward's warm hands trailed along my torso, inciting a path of fire in their wake. One hand came to rest in the middle of my back, between my shoulder blades, while the other moved around front.

He palmed my left breast and began to play with the nipple there. Pulling, pinching, squeezing, rolling. Alternating pressure between soft and hard.

Playing me.

Playing our game.

I moaned again, low and needy.

"Fucking beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful, Bella. Your tits are perfection. Sheer perfection. Glorious and big. Soft and full. Just enough for my hand to hold, but not too much. I want nothing more to wrap my lips around your hard nipples and suck at you all day, every day," he said, voice low and raspy.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please do that. Please suck on me," I begged again.

Edward paused, his hand ceasing its motion. I squirmed, trying to find any measure of additional friction I could find. There was a throb between my legs that I could no longer ignore. A fire was slowly burning at my body, charring my veins.

Suddenly his hand left my chest and I was forced down against the smooth surface of his desk. The dark wood was cool against my overheated skin and I shivered, my nipples growing harder still.

"If I remember correctly, I was going to punish you for your little escapade," Edward said.

"What did you have planned?" I gasped.

"This," he growled and pushed my skirt up over my hips.

He grasped the lace of my panties and pulled them down, exposing my ass to the cool air of his office. The overwhelming scent of my arousal filled the air, mixing with his own heady aroma.

It was intoxicating, alluring, distracting. Mesmerizing.

"Fuck," Edward groaned. He ground his center into my naked ass and I could feel him, rock hard, through his pants. I was sure I was getting my own wetness on him, but at that moment I didn't care. He was providing me with even a bit of friction, glorious friction.

"Edward," I moaned into the wood.

"You smell too fucking good. You're already so close to cumming for me. How am I going be able to punish you if I'm so distracted by your smell," he said.

"Punish me," I gasped.

Everything was quiet for a moment before I heard the rushing of air.

Then I felt his hand contact my ass, hard and sudden. I yelped from the slap. My skin stung and tears flooded my eyes.

"That's to show you I don't like when you talk to other men."

Slap.

"That's for teasing me out there."

Slap.

"That's for touching that vile man."

Slap.

"That's for playing innocent."

Slap.

"That's for being so fucking delicious and intoxicating."

Slap.

"And that's just to show you that I own you."

He stopped his assault on my ass and both our breathing was heavy. My cheek pressed into the wood and my body still shook from his touch.

I was barely aware of the sound of Edward's zipper going down and his pants pooling around his ankles. I was still too lost in the sting of his punishment.

Not an overly painful sting. Nothing I couldn't handle. I'd experienced true pain in my lifetime, and the pain he inflicted upon me was nothing like that. His pain was always pleasure. Always wonderful. Always made me ache for more.

That's why I teased him so relentlessly. So ruthlessly.

I wanted him to punish me.

Again and again.

The games we play.

Edward's knee nudged at my legs, pushing them apart. I had no willpower left. My legs pulled apart for him instinctually. We'd gone down this road so many times before that they reacted to his touch just like the rest of me did. They gave in to him.

"That's it, my girl. Spread for me. I want to see that pussy of yours. All wet and beautiful for me," Edward said.

I gasped and panted into the desk, my hot breathe leaving a cloud on the cool surface.

"You're so wet for me," Edward purred and ran his fingers along my slit, sliding across the slick surface.

"Just looking at you makes me wet," I managed to reply.

His fingers found my clit and ran slow circles around it. My hips twitched in reaction, not knowing to either buck forward into his hands or back into his hard length I knew was there so close.

"Fuck, so wet," he groaned. His fingers pushed into me, sinking into depths only he was allowed to go.

"You don't let any other man do this, do you?" Edward growled and began thrusting his fingers in a slow, careful rhythm.

"No … only you," I moaned.

"Of course you don't. You don't belong to them. You belong to me," he rasped and pressed his hardness into me from behind.

His cock was hard against my ass and that only sent me flying higher. I wanted him in me, not his fingers. His fingers could work miracles, but they were nothing compared to what his cock could do.

That thing was a fucking gift from the heavens. I wanted to build it a shrine, worship it like a god and offer it gifts and presents. Show my appreciation for the mind-shattering pleasure it brought me.

"Please," I begged, something I seemed to be doing a lot of.

"I want to hear you say it!" Edward exclaimed.

"Fuck me! Please! Just please fuck me!" I moaned

"That's a good girl. That's what I wanted to hear!" he groaned and withdrew his fingers from my core.

My ass arched up to find his touch, find his cock. I needed him. Now. No waiting. I was empty without him. Without him filling me.

Then he began to guide himself between my legs, running the tip along my slit. Pressing just slightly into my wetness. Teasing me. Toying with me.

The games.

Oh, those stupid fucking games.

Always with the games.

"No games!" I screamed.

"Say it again! I need to hear you beg for it!" Edward returned.

"Fuck me please, Edward. I need your cock in me. No more games. Just do it already," I growled.

"Good things come to those who wait," he said and I knew he was toying with me still.

I craned my head back just enough to see that damn smirk on his lips.

"If you want me to fuck you, turn around," he growled.

I brought my head back around and just as the wood pressed into my face again, he thrust into me. Filling me up to the base. Completely. Entirely.

"Fuck!" he moaned and gripped my hips hard.

He stilled his body for a second, almost like he was letting me adjust to his cock's size. But I didn't need time to adjust. I was well-formed to him. Well-suited to be filled. Perfect for him.

I swiveled my hips and Edward growled at me.

"You want to play with me? Well, I'll teach you to play games!" he growled and pulled back, almost entirely out of me.

He slammed back into with such force I rocked forward into the desk and the sharp edge pushed into my stomach. He moved with careful motions, pulling out almost completely and then back in so hard I felt the force practically in my throat.

He continued like this for an interminable eternity, much too long for my taste. This slow and steady was good, but nothing like what he could be doing.

"More! Harder! Faster!" I gasped and pushed hard back into him as he slammed into me once more.

"Fuck, Bella! God, you're so fucking tight!" Edward moaned and began to pick up his pace.

Skin slapped against skin and the sound of grunts and groans filled the air. The unmistakable sounds of our rough fucking. Anybody in the office would hear it, but I didn't care as long as he kept up what he was doing.

If he were to stop right now, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. The spring that had been building in my stomach was curling tighter. The pressure was building. The overwhelming pressure that was soon to be released.

I clenched my muscles around him, hoping for him to understand I needed something more.

"Fuck!" he grunted and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head up.

I gasped at the sting and arched my back, the muscles in my throat pulling taught.

This new position of my body allowed him to angle into me slightly different, hitting new spots and old spots alike. The right spots. The amazing spots.

I was close. So close. So very close.

"Baby, I want you to cum for me. I need you cum for me. Can you do that?" Edward grunted again.

I gasped something resembling an answer and thrust my hips into him, pushing him deeper into me.

His hand connected with my ass and he slapped hard.

This was just the something more I needed to lose it.

Explosions of light burst across my closed eyes and every muscle in my body contracted. Every nerve fired. Every sensation went into overdrive.

"FUCK!" Edward screamed.

He thrust one more time, much harder than any previous and his own climax ripped through him. I felt him explode into me, filling me to the brim.

He continued his movements, though less intense, for a little while longer.

"Fucking hell, baby," he gasped and collapsed on top of me, slipping out of me at the same time.

His weight on top of me constricted my already overworked lungs and my brain became hazy again.

Edward kissed the back of my neck, my sweaty hair pushed off to one side.

"You're really fucking amazing sometimes, you know that," I gasped.

He pulled his body off of mine and immediately I could breathe easier. I sucked in as much air as my burning lungs could get, desperately trying regain some semblance of coherency.

"Just don't play games with me anymore, Bella," Edward said.

"Wouldn't think of it."

My head fell back onto his desk and there was only one thought running through my head.

I love these games.


End file.
